


You're Dangerous

by Cat2000



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the movie Top Gun and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: Written for TheCarlySutra as part of the FandomGiftBox challenge. Maverick’s dangerous, reckless behaviour is getting out of hand again. His boyfriend decides he needs to step in
Relationships: Tom "Iceman" Kazansky/Pete "Maverick" Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	You're Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecarlysutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/gifts).



> Warning(s): Spanking; spoilers for the movie Top Gun; AU; references to violence; sexual situations between two men
> 
> Pairing: Tom Kazansky/Pete Mitchell

Ice ran a hand gently down Maverick’s spine as they lay entwined in bed together, so tangled up in each other that it was nearly impossible to tell where one ended and the other one began. He was spent, satiated, satisfied. He ducked his head and kissed Maverick’s mouth, tongue gently flicking over the other man’s bottom lip before he bit it lightly.

Maverick raised his head and gave him a bleary, eyes half-lidded smile. “You ready for round two?” He reached between them, fingers grazing over Ice’s member, touching the head and then wrapping his hand around it.

Ice felt his member react instantly, growing hard under Maverick’s seeking, questing fingers. He groaned, deep in his throat, but made himself push the other man back, enough so that they could look into each other’s eyes. “Not right now.”

“You wanna cuddle?” Maverick frowned, but snuggled in close, head resting lightly on Ice’s shoulder. He leaned up and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to Ice’s lips before wrapping one leg around both of Ice’s. “If you’re gonna tell me we have to get up, I think you’ll find I’ve temporarily lost the ability to hear you.” He gave a cocky grin.

“Neither of those things.” Ice slid his hand down Maverick’s spine once more; let his hand rest on the other man’s lower back. “I think we need to talk.”

“That sounds ominous.” Maverick’s grin faded, became less cocky. He stared into Ice’s eyes, as if searching for what he was going to say. “You planning on breaking up with me?”

“Course not. Why would you think that?”

“Because no one says ‘we need to talk’ and follows it with anything good.”

“We’re not breaking up.” Tugging Maverick in closer and tighter, Ice continued, “I don’t think you’re gonna like what I’m about to say, but we’re not breaking up.”

Maverick raised himself up on his elbows, propping himself up to look down at Ice. “If we’re not breaking up, why’re you acting so serious? Like someone died….” He bit his lip and looked away, a haunted expression coming over his face.

And there it was. The hint of guilt and pain that could be settled, but never really went away. Even now, Maverick wasn’t over Goose’s death. Wasn’t able to let go of that sense of responsibility, even though he’d been cleared. Even though _everyone else_ told him, over and over again, that it wasn’t his fault.

The words did nothing to change Maverick’s mind. It didn’t matter what anyone else said or did. Ice had learned to recognise the signs. They started with the reckless, dangerous behaviour and the almost manic actions. And when it wasn’t stopped at that point, he sank into a deep, dark depression that was nearly impossible to draw him out of.

“You’re acting dangerous. Reckless.” Ice lowered his hand to Maverick’s backside; gave it a gentle squeeze that became firmer. “Slipping back into old habits. And you know what happens when you do that. Don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Maverick looked away; snorted softly. “You get pissed at me.”

“It’s not as simple as that and you know it.” Ice grasped Maverick’s chin, making the other man look at him. “Yeah, okay. I get pissed at you for acting dangerously. What do you expect me to do? Roll over and let you get yourself hurt? Worse? You have a bad day and we deal with that. You have multiple bad days? Well, we deal with those too.”

“And what about the day when it stops working?” Maverick asked.

“We’ll deal with that day when and if it comes.” Ice slid his fingers over the dog tags Maverick wore; turned them up so he could see the words engraved on them. “He wouldn’t want you to join him. Not this soon, at least.”

Maverick looked away; lowered himself onto the bed with his head down. “I hate it when you turn serious on me.”

“I’ll make a deal with you. Soon as we’ve handled _this_ bad day, we’ll have a little friendly competition. Me and you. Up in the air. Winner gets to tie up the loser.” Ice grinned, but it was a quick flash of teeth; gone as fast as it had come up.

“Are we talking literally?” Maverick looked into his eyes. “As in, the winner _literally_ gets to tie up the loser?”

“And have his wicked way with him.” Ice smirked.

“But…spanking first?” Maverick asked.

“Yeah. Spanking first.” Ice sat up, shuffling back until he was against the headboard.

He didn’t have to do anything else. Maverick let out his breath slowly and crawled into position across Ice’s lap. He shifted a bit to get comfortable, then reached back and crossed his wrists over, positioning them so that Ice could grasp his hands and move them out of the way.

Ice gripped Maverick’s hands in a firm hold and ran his other hand over the man’s lower back. He then lifted his other hand and brought it down in a firm, hard smack, leaving behind a slightly pink handprint. He delivered a matching swat to the other side of Maverick’s bottom, then delivered another two smacks just below the first.

Maverick’s groan was quiet, but he held still and didn’t react to the smacks apart from that first groan. He lay still and quiet over Ice’s knee as his backside was coloured, turning first pink and then a darker shade as Ice settled into a pattern of swats, delivering them to every inch of Maverick’s bottom, from the crest down to mid-thigh.

Three similar circuits of swats had Maverick shifting and letting out quiet gasps and groans with every other smack. It was a good sign. Once, he’d been so lost inside his own head that it had taken a full five minutes before Maverick had given any sign he was feeling the spanking. That had been a tough day for both of them.

For a couple of minutes, there were only two sounds in the room: that of Ice’s palm delivering smacks to Maverick’s bottom and Maverick’s verbal responses to each smack.

Once his bottom was a bright red, bordering on scarlet, Ice paused the spanking and began to rub gently, feeling the heat radiating from the punished skin. Maverick’s body was still tense and stiff, but as Ice continued rubbing, he slowly began to relax. Soft sniffles reached Ice’s ears as he whispered, voice sounding wet, “I wish you didn’t have to do this.”

“I know.” Ice rubbed a bit more as he said, “But you can’t argue that it doesn’t work. And when we’re done here, we’ll go back to being equals. Competitions. Wagers. Right now, though? I know what you need from me. And it isn’t to let you wallow in grief and guilt you don’t need to feel.” He stopped rubbing and lifted his hand once more.

Whimpering softly, Maverick said, “I can’t forget him.”

“I know.” Ice began to smack again; a bit more firmly this time. A bit faster. And he began to focus more to Maverick’s sit spots and thighs, wanting to ensure it would last. That the other man would feel it whenever he sat down for at least the rest of the day.

Maverick began squirming, trying to pull his hands free of Ice’s firm grip. “It’s not fair!” He wriggled once more, but finding that he couldn’t break free, his whole body slumped and he began to sob.

“I know,” Ice whispered, bringing the spanking to a stop. He rubbed Maverick’s lower back a few moments and then helped the other man to sit up on his lap, cuddling him close while the tears slowed down to hiccups and soft sniffles.

Finally, Maverick just rested against Ice’s shoulder, blinking blearily and rubbing at his eyes. “Ow,” he muttered. Reaching back to rub his bottom, he said, “I’m going to have to go wash my face. Otherwise everyone’s gonna know I’ve been crying.”

Ice drew him in for a deep, lingering kiss and Maverick responded with enthusiasm, kissing back and nipping Ice’s lips to get him to open his mouth. When he did, Maverick’s tongue delved inside, exploring and tasting.

By the time they both came up for air, Maverick’s smile and eyes were bright. He reached down to grasp Ice’s erection, arching his eyebrows. “I think I’ve got an idea of what to do next.”

“Yeah? Me too.” Ice rolled away from Maverick, calling back over his shoulder, “Competition starts…now. Last one to get dressed and get to the hanger has to pay a penalty.” Laughing, he headed into the bathroom…seconds ahead of his partner.

** The End **


End file.
